wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enochian Government
The City Council The Council consists of 24 representatives - each of the 6 districts chooses 4 residents to represent their wants, needs, and political values at court. New representatives are elected every three years, and a representative may not be elected any more than six times in his or her life time. Members of The City Council typically live within their home districts and come up to The Palace for court throughout the week on an as-needed-basis. Twice a month, all representatives are called up to The Hill for days of Whole Court. On Whole Court days, the city, noble, guard, and advisory councils all meet to make larger, more executive decisions that may impact the entire city's well-being. Representatives come up with and vote for bills or movements that might impact their individual districts. Nobility Council The nobility council is made up of Enoch's major stakeholders - wealthy trade merchants, members of ancient houses, and friends of the monarchy. Unlike the City Council, members of this branch of council are not elected by the actual citizens of Enoch, rather, they are specially chosen by members of the monarchy's advisory council. The nobility council exists to work alongside the City Council, to ensure there is balance between the average, every day citizens of Enoch and the overall best interests of the city's economic state. One member from each of the major Houses in the city is supposed to be on this council, though there may be gaps of time where a house goes unrepresented, depending on how much power that House has at any given time. The Guard Council This is the smallest branch of the council that is comprised only of the 3 Captains of the Royal Guard. Along with governing the Royal Guard itself, the Captains offer the other branches of council and monarchy advise when it comes to making decisions regarding Enoch's security and military. The Guard Council is the only council in which seats are not chosen by the other councils or the monarchy - Captains are appointed by officers of the Guard's 4 divisions and typically hold that position for life. Advisory Council The Advisory Council exists to support the Monarchy and Judicial Court of Enoch. This is the most exclusive branch of council, and is typically comprised of those who have been part of the other two branches of council for more than 20 years. There is no set number on how many seats there are on the advisory council, and these seats are typically filled on an as needed basis - though there are usually between advisors at any given time. This council is almost always headed by someone especially close to the throne - previously, it was Cambria Morningstar, one of the city's founders, military leader, and former queen. It is now headed by one of her great-great-grandchildren, the previous queen. Seats of the advisory council are usually filled by the reigining monarch, but the other branches of council may choose to vote someone off if there is reason to do so. The Monarchy & Royal Court Alessandra Morgan, Queen of Enoch The Enochian monarchy is at the head of all matters of state. It is comprised of members of House Morningstar and has been since the monarchy was established in 1003 AD. The monarchy oversees all important decisions made regarding not only Enoch itself, but the other mythical cities governed underneath it.